


Trip down memory lane.  By force.

by Nollids



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Stupid 0-8-4's, obvious au, post 1x2, suprise MCU characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timeline with a new 0-8-4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was stuck with the girl. Again. It wasn't enough that she was untrained. That she wasn't an agent. That she made Fitz and Simmons look Coulson's and her age. It was the fact that she Wouldn't. Stop. Talking. 

About her hacking. How she thought everyone should be able to know everything. When May thought Fitz and Simmons would finally get together (9 months from now. When May found out they had known each other for ten years already, she shook her head in disbelief.). Then to May's horror the girl started asking her personal questions about herself. 

How old was she (No way in hell she was answering that)? When did she join SHIELD (nine of her business)? Why? Did she have a family?(Who didn't?) Had she ever been stationed in China (These questions were starting to become a bit offensive. A bit. Oh jeez now she had been spending too much time with Fitz and Simmons.)

They were there because there was Intel of people exiting an abandoned building in Miami semi-catatonic. Mostly homeless and runaways. But it didn't come to anyone's attention until a group of Fraternity brothers walked in and half of them were barely able to walk out by themselves. 

The two of them were clearing the third floor while Coulson and Fitz had the second and Ward and Simmons had the first. Most of the building was pitch black from soot. There was apparently a fire seven months ago and no one had started repairs yet. 

The girl finally got the hint around the eighth question May had ignored. Or so May thought. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be sociable. It's annoying enough that I get that from Ward, but at least he'll talk." She said pouting. Like a five year old. Not that she looked much older. 

When May gave her a look she released a huge gasp. May rolled her eyes at her fake wounded pride. "No, look!" May turned around. There (she assumed) was the thing that had been driving these men loopy. Two 0-8-4 missions in a row. What where the chances. 

It was... Well it was weird looking. It was a brown three pronged hat that looked like it came from the American Revolution. Underneath was a crystal ball that all those fake psychics that May and Coulson had vetted over the years used. Inside was what looked like green electricity. 

"Are 0-8-4's that common?" The girl said crouching in front of it. "I mean two in as many weeks!"

"No. They're very uncommon." May said, also crouching in front of it from a safe distance. Unlike The girl. "Now back up." She scolded. Oh great now she started to sound like her mother. The girl looked at her and pouted. 

"You don't need to treat me like a kid. I'm twenty four Ya know?"

May didn't even justify that with a response. "Coulson we found--"

May was cut off by the girl turning around and tackling May. It was so unexpected that even May's reflexes were unable to react. May realized that she wasn't tackling May, she was shielding her. The object shot out numerous yellow tendrils of energy. But the girl did it too late.

May was shielded by the girl, but she wasn't as lucky. She was hit in the center of the back. When she cried out green electricity laced through her skin and then onto May's. It was the last thing she remembered before she passed out. 

Then she was in a very dark office. Not one in an office building or one the higher ups in SHIELD had but what looked like a school principal's office. She peaked her head in and looked both ways. 

She noticed that she was quite a few inches shorter than normal, practically a foot. Smaller frame too, maybe 85 pounds. Less womanly too, not that May got hung up on that kind of thing. Then there was the clothes she was wearing. They looked as though they belonged on Ward. Not this new tiny body. 

Once she realized that the office was clear she walked in silently. There was a filing cabinet. A's through G's, H's through M's, N's through S's! That was the one!

She opened the drawer and walked her fingers through each and every file until she got to Poots, Mary Sue. It was thicker than most. By a lot. She heaved it over to the desk. She laid it out and started rifling through it. 

For the most part she knew what was there already, medical files and school records. How May knew it she had no idea. There were about three pages left when light flooded into her room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mary?" A voice said. She looked up and there was a 13 or 14 year old boy with a mop of dark red hair and sunglasses even though it was dark out. Then May noticed the cane he had and she realized he was blind. 

"If you're scared of Sister Christine you can go. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble on my account, Matt." She said. After May heard the voice, and saw the body she guessed she was about... 11? 12?

He started tightening his grip on the cane turning his knuckles white. "That's not what I meant. There's a chance that you don't want to open that can of worms."

"Thanks but no thanks. There's no way it could be worse than what I've imagined." Matt gave her a quizzical look then nodded and walked out. 

May... Mary she decided. Whoever that was. Mary went back to the papers. Finally she got through to the last page after the birth certificate of one Mary Sue Poots. Next was a single page form. 

The top corner had the SHIELD logo. Scanning the paper all she could tell was something about the Hunan province in China. The rest was redacted by SHIELD. 

There were droplets falling on the paper. May realized this Mary was crying. Then rage overtook her entire body. "How dare these people. What right did they have? It was my life, not theirs. There was no secret that they should be keeping from me that was about me." She thought, clenching her fists crinkling the paper. 

Then a nun walked in and her vision went blurry from the tears. Then her entire sight went spinning like a whirlpool. 

Next she saw her hands in front of her. Tears falling into them and there were red drops all over the floor that were darkening. Her left hand reached up and grabbed a coffee table and pulled her self up. 

She turned around and saw a holding middle aged man, at least 60 pounds overweight, holding a belt with a red substance on the buckle. Behind him was a dainty woman curled up in the corner of the room. May knew this was Foster dad number eight. Probably the worst so far. 

May could tell that Mary had aged about two years since the previous memory making her 13 or 14. She had grown about 4 or 5 inches and had a more womanly shape. She had put on some weight as well, (but these clothes were more form fitting then before. May could now tell the girl was just skin and bones still at least 30 pounds underweight.)

Once she was fully back on her feet she spit in the man's face. Blood came out and covered his face. In response his face crunched up in anger and he backhanded her with the belt. Blood splattered at the wall to her right. She fell back to the ground. 

Blood started dripping this time as well as tears. Suddenly her shirt went tight along with the waist band of her orange shorts. Her little body was dragged into a bedroom. She could hear Dainty whimpering in the corner. 

"Ungrateful bitch! Show you some manners." He threw her onto the bed. She cried out. He grabbed her shirt and flipped her onto her back. 

He knelt down on her thighs pinning her arms above her head Mary continuing to squirm. May knew where this was going and she hoped it was just a hallucination. Although she suspected otherwise. And this was "probably" the worst so far. 

He reached down with his free hand and yanked snapping the belt buckle off, breaking the zipper and the button went flying. He then tossed the buckle across the room. "Not again. This is not happening again." She could hear the girls thoughts. It was so damn familiar. The "again" part sickened May. 

When he leaned down with his lips she leant up and bit down. She could taste iron and heard him screaming bringing his hand to his mouth letting go of her hands. She reached behind her and grabbed the lamp and swung it on his head, shattering it into a dozen pieces. 

She snaked around his left side and made for the door. She didn't care what she left behind she just needed to get the hell out of here. She felt something lock around her ankle and yank. She face planted and she could taste blood in her mouth. She knew most of her face was covered in it now her mouth was full too. 

He kelt above her and brought her fist down with all of his weight into her face. While she was in a daze he grabbed what was left of the shorts and Captain America panties and tore them in separate directions. Leaving her bare from the waist down. He then unzipped his pants and stuck it in her. Again. 

She tried to black out during it again but it was unsuccessful. He was purposely being as rough as possible. Whenever he'd notice she was blocking it out he'd hit her again. Finally she looked up and saw it. The key. 

She reached up and grabbed the shard of glass from the lamp and brought it down in an arc, slicing his equipment clean off. He started screaming at a higher pitch then May had ever heard except the time May filled up Phil's room with helium in the academy. 

Mary clawed at the carpet to get away. She crawled into the corner and looked over her shoulder to see he was out of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind. She took what was left of him out of her and was about to throw it across the room when she had a better idea. 

She grabbed the shard and bright it down on it. Again and again and again. There'd be no way he could use it ever again. Serves him right. May could feel Mary smiling. Then her vision started swirling again.

May woke with a start. She was on a lab table and the entire team was there watching her. She had been lying down on a lab table. 

She then leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach into the wastebasket next to her. Whether it was because of the device of what she just saw was a toss up. Simmons started patting her back. Once she went into doctor mode, not even one of May's glares could stop her. 

In the corner she could see the girl curled up on a chair. It looked as though she had been crying. May couldn't help but feel a little bad. She had done nothing but ignore and give her the cold shoulder and here she was. Crying because she was worried about her. 

Then Coulson started speaking. "Oh good you're up." He said drawing everyone attention towards her. "Now we can get a blood draw for you and we can get started. Skye just woke up too!"

Oh. She must've seen what May had seen. It made sense even if May couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Why she had no idea.

May barely listened to Coulson explain how he contacted a professor on Asgardian folklore knew the ball was supposed to destroy self doubt. It showed the persons worst memory and then a memory of true courage and strength to be the ultimate confidence builder. 

"But I didn't see anything!" The girl exclaimed. "All I remember was the 0-8-4 and then I was here." May could tell that she was lying. She looked over and met Phil's eye and could tell he could too. 

"Yeah," May said. "I didn't have any of my memories. Just some girl named Mary. It was horrible. The memories I mean although the experience wasn't graat either."

"Mary?" Simmons asked. "That's odd."

The girl looked betrayed and then horrified all at once. "M-Mary?"

"Yeah. Her friend definitely called her Mary. And her name was written down as Mary Su--" May began and the girl sprinted upstairs. May closed her eyes in realization. She wanted to puke again.

"What was that?" Fitz and Ward exclaimed simultaneously. Then they both glared at each other. 

"I think we found out what Skye's real name is." Coulson said looking sheepish and catching the younger agents up to speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ward and Fitz looked pissed off. Both took out wallets and handed Simmons $20. She looked very smug. 

"What the hell was that?" Coulson asked. 

"Well we had a bet going about Skye's name, sir." Simmons explained. "Fitz said that Skye was her real name. Ward said he detected a faint Chinese accent so he thought it was a Chinese name. She mentioned a St. Agnes in passing once so I assumed it was a biblical name. I won."

"That's assuming that Skye really is this 'Mary' May saw" Coulson said. 

Ward looked pensive. "What did you see?"

May glared at him. She had never given anyone such an intense look before. "None of your business." May growled, before walking out. All three agents had shocked looks on their faces. They had barely heard her speak, let alone use a tone like that. 

She started up the stairs when she heard someone come up from behind her. Phil put her hand on her shoulder to slow her down. "Do you want to talk?"

"It's not for me to tell." May said. "Ask Mar-- Skye. She obviously knew what I saw." 

"That's not what I meant." He said in that tone that made whoever he was talking to trust him unconditionally. "If you saw her memories she most likely saw yours."

May tensed. She had thought that but hearing it out loud was another. If it did work that way she knew exactly what the girl had seen. So did Phil. But if that was the case the girl had obviously been lying to protect her down in the lab. So that wasn't a problem. 

"She was more preoccupied with what I saw. And after what I saw... I'm going to go talk to her." She said. 

"I can do it if you want?"

"... No. What I saw was unforgivable. I doubt she wants anyone to know. Least of all me. But I already have do we're stuck where we are." She said continuing to her bunk. Phil followed. 

"I'll wait outside." He said, leaning against the wall of the end of the hallway. 

She walked another few feet until she was on the outside of her bunk. Even from outside May could hear her hyperventilating. She hit the door with two sharp knocks. 

"Go... away... please..." She said between breaths. May knocked again. "IsaidgoawayCoulson!" She said in one quick breath. 

"It's not Coulson." 

"Well... You... Def.. Inate... Ly... Go... Away... Too..." She said sniffing occasionally. May tested the door to see that it was unlocked so she just walked in. Skye had her knees tucked in underneath her chin. 

When she looked up and saw May. She quickly looked relieved and then angry. "I said go away!"

"Well your facial expression said otherwise." May sat down on the other end of the bed. 

"So which ones did you see?" Skye asked, not even bothering to hide the bitterness. 

May thought the best course of action was to tell the truth. "Sister Christine's office and foster home eight." She said trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. 

"Yeah.... That's what I saw too." Skye said. After a minute May thought she was done but then trying to keep the fear out of her voice she asked, "Did you tell anyone what you saw?"

"Well considering that you lied to everyone I'm pretty sure you wanted it under wraps." May said. "Have you talked to anyone about--"

"No." Skye said quickly. "Don't even suggest it. No head shrinks. It happened once and I dealt with it."

"Once?"

"Ok, a few times but I dealt with it. And I don't need your pity." Skye said with a humph. 

"It wasn't--"

"Oh please. I've dealt with people looking at me like you are right now all my life. It's pity." The girl was hysterical. She was starting to get loud, and her breath picked up as well. So May did what Coulson would've done. She leaned over and pulled her into a hug. It did go quite as planned. 

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Skye screeched. She tried to push May off her but it didn't work. May just tightened up her grip. "Stop!" She yelled. 

Coulson burst into the room when he her Skye scream. When both women looked at him he slowly backed away. Using this as a distraction Skye tried to unsuccessfully squirm out of May's grip. "I'll let go once you calm down." May said tight. It wasn't a hug May told herself justifying it. She was just restraining her until she calmed down. 

After she steadied her breathing May let go. "I wasn't suggesting a psychiatrist. Although if you want, I know some one who is extremely close. But I was talking in general. Friends? Fam-- another family that you moved in with?"

"Just the police report. They didn't believe me on the rape though. He just got arrested for battery." A dark expression passed over May's face, and Skye stopped looking her in the eye. This was definitely out of May's field of expertise. 

"I can get Coulson if you're uncomfortable talking to me?" 

"Oh god no!" Skye said, terror flooding over her face. "No offense but you knowing is too much. Let alone anyone else."

"I understand." May said. "If it's because you think the rest of the team would think you're--"

"Think I'm weak, it's not!" Skye said doing her best to mimic May. "I know. I know. I've been through the motions. You know what the worst part was?"

May nodded to let her continue. "It was on my 'birthday'" Skye said with air quotes. "Which is a complete farce, because I don't even know when my birthday is... Anyway 17 wasn't a good year for me."

Seventeen?" May asked incredulously. 

"Ummm... Yeah. How old did you think I was?" 

"13. Maybe 14."

There were a few minutes before Skye spoke up. "We should probably go back down. I probably freaked out every one else."

May stood up. "Ok. Let's go Mary Sue."

Skye groaned and put her face in her hands. "For the love of God. Do NOT call me that."

"Don't worry I have some experience with unflattering names." May replied bitterly.


End file.
